How Fortunate
by Satou17
Summary: A series of Hana Yori Dango drabbles focusing on everyday mishaps/romances.
1. Beautiful Day

Beautiful Day:

Pairing/Main Focus: TsukushiTsukasa

--

Makino Tsukushi leaned back and sighed. She was sitting in the middle of the courtyard, alone with her bad mood. It was a beautiful day, and Makino regretted that it was already spoiled for her.

Slender fingers plucked restlessly at crisp blades of grass, and the rough bark of the tree was uncomfortable through her thin fabric of her school uniform. She paid no attention to this.

She scowled angrily. Who did he think he was? Honestly, the way he acted... She groaned loudly and closed her eyes. Even if the interior of Eitoku School was cold and unwelcoming, the sun was still warm on her skin.

She had just begun to relax when the sun suddenly stopped shining. She frowned, eyes still closed, and shuffled slightly, trying to find relocate the lost warmth. When it still did not come, long lashes flew open.

"What?" she half-snarled, glaring at the lanky boy before her. Hanazawa Rui raised an eyebrow, the moved to take a seat next to her. Makino frowned to herself, and defiantly turned away. He nudged her arm, an amused smile playing on his lips. "What do you want?" she growled, still upset at being disturbed.

The boy was unfazed at the cold treatment, and smiled softly at the taut figure. "Tsukasa's in a lousy mood. Anything you want me to tell him for you?"

Makino turned to look at him, her expression smoldering. "That he's a stupid, stuck-up, idiotic selfish _brat_ who wouldn't know a good thing if it came up and slit his throat." Finished, she turned away and stubbornly closed her eyes, once again ignoring her sleepy friend.

Rui stood up. "Anything else?" he asked.

Makino sighed to herself. "Yeah..." she murmured." And that he's forgiven."


	2. C2 Clubbing

C. 2: Clubbing

Pairing/Main Focus: TsukushiTsukasa

--

Makino Tsukushi didn't really care for night clubs; she thought they were too flashy, too loud, and way too impersonal... But since Anzen-Na, Roppongi's most elite hot spot, was Tsukasa's second home, she spent most free evenings lounging in plush leather couches.

She was never alone- Tsukasa never trusted her alone in the dark, clouded rooms. Usually he was always right next to her, but Rui was occasionally used as the only other acceptable replacement. However, despite this constant company, Tsukushi often felt very... alone in the club. It didn't matter who was next to her- the fiery presence of her temperamental lover, or the mellow aura of her best friend- she couldn't shake the chill of absence from her bones. It was if the dark atmosphere of the clubs sucked the very life-force from her body. Makino didn't understand it, and she definitely did not like it.

Tsukasa was much too instinctive to miss this- he knew his girlfriend better than anyone else in the world. But when he questioned her, asked if she wanted to leave, Tsukushi always insisted that it was no problem. She just wrapped her jacket closer around her body and moved ever so slightly closer to the warm presence beside her. She knew he reveled in the night scene, and there was no way she was ever going to take that from him.

One night, Tsukasa asked her to dance. He'd never done that before and Tsukushi was taken aback. She'd never, _ever _danced with a boy- not even her own- before, and reacted reflexively. "No, you stupid Octopus head. I do _not _want to dance with you."

Tsukasa blinked incredulously at her. "Of course you do. Now stop being so stubborn and dance with me."

Tsukushi frowned. "No."

"Yes." Then he growled softly, shook his head, and dragged her outside. They stood in a dingy alleyway, both shivering slightly from the cold. He sighed, exasperated, and hauled her body against his. They stood, bodies flush with each other, and he began to move. They swayed slightly to the beat of an unheard sound, ignoring the fact that they both must've looked utterly ridiculous.

After a while, Tsukushi began to relax. This didn't feel so bad, and here, alone with her one true love, she really didn't feel so alone after all.


	3. C3 Karaoke

Karaoke:

Pairing/Main Focus: TsukushiTsukasa

--

Domyoji Tsukasa couldn't sing; that much was obvious. Makino Tsukushi stifled a giggle as she gazed at the struggling figure before her. The F3 had somehow convinced Tsukasa that a night of karaoke was a good thing; never mind the fact that Tsukasa usually _hated _karaoke bars.

He made a comical scene, standing on top that gaudily decorated stage. He, in his neatly pressed designer jeans and fur-trimmed jacket. He, his curly hair as wild and untamed as ever. He, his face red in the effort needed to belt out the strange English words. Tsukasa was dead serious, as utterly determined to plow his way through the current American hit as he was to one day take over the entire Japanese business world.

He had the lyrics down, at least. Too bad he was totally butchering the melody.

Nonetheless, Tsukushi couldn't help but smile when Tsukasa caught her eye and nodded solemnly. Her heart fluttered deliciously. Though the sound was terrible, she loved his singing because she knew that every word was dedicated to her.


	4. C4 Chemistry

Chemistry:

Pairing/Main Focus: TsukasaTsukushi

--

Domyoji Tsukasa stretched his arms and yawned loudly. He hated chemistry; what was the point of it? It was basically a mishmash of useless information, certainly nothing the future owner of the Domyoji Conglomerate would need to know. After all, you didn't make money balancing equations or memorizing the entirety of Avogadro's number. Mr. Miyamoto, the bow-legged and aging chem. teacher, eyed Tsukasa sternly before continuing with his lecture. Tsukasa stared levelly back at him. The old man should be _thanking _him for coming to class; this was only the fifth time he visited the lab this year.

Tsukasa propped his head on his hand and exhaled deeply through pursed lips. Why _did _he come to class, he wondered. Makino, he decided. She always hated how he and F3 constantly skipped their classes. Still, he argued, why did he choose _chem., _of all classes, to attend? Why not something more interesting? Like... Well, like English or something. At least then Makino would be with him.

Mr. Miyamoto switched the topic to the different types of chemical bonds and reactions, immediately catching Tsukasa's attention. He liked hearing about bonds and reactions.

What kind of bond would he and Makino be? Well, it'd definitely have to be something strong. After all they went through, it was obvious that no solvent (Hanazawa Rui? Domyoji Kaede? Okawahara Shigeru?) would ever be able to dissolve (or separate) the two. They'd be a molecular bond, he reasoned. Like NaCl. Strong. He liked that.

What kind of reaction would they be? Certainly combustion. Whenever Makino was around, sparks flew. Their tempers collided and an explosion could certainly be expected. But what metal would they be... ? Makino could be the gas, Tsukasa smirked. She was more than airy enough. But what metal...

Iron? Tin? Mercury? No, not mercury, that was more like a liquid...

In the front of the class, Mr. Miyamoto was cautioning the class of looking directly into the next reaction. The intensity of the light (resulting from the combustion of the two substances) was known to be able to denature certain eye proteins. The lights were dimmed, and still Tsukasa looked on distractedly. He was somewhat preoccupied with thoughts of his metallic self.

However, deep brown eyes widened slightly as the entire room was illuminated by a sudden blast of light. _Exactly_, he crowed. He'd be _magnesium. _When he, the metal magnesium, was united with the gaseous Makino, the resulting glow was simply blinding.


	5. C5 Lunch Date

Lunch Date:

Pairing/Main Focus: RuiTsukushi

--

Hanazawa Rui enjoyed eating out. It didn't matter where- whether at the Ritz in America or at the nearest local McDonalds. As long as they were eating somewhere outside the house, he was more than happy. Although sleep may have been Rui's first passion, food came in a very close second. And though the food at the Hanazawa Manor may be just as good (or even better), than most fine dining institutions, there was nothing like the atmosphere of a real public dining area.

And Rui, despite all outward appearances, was a very social boy. He enjoyed company on these outings- but only with another person or two. He felt that any more than that would destroy the adventure an intimate meal could offer. Tsukasa, as Rui's best friend, was _usually_ pretty good company. Aside from a potential outburst or jealousy-driven comment, meals together ran pretty smoothly. However, there was always that chance of a tantrum, and sometimes Rui just didn't feel like putting up with it. Mimasaka Akira was good for a bit of mature company, but he wasn't always available. As for Nishikado Sojiro... conversations with him tended to err on the hormone-driven side of life. Rui couldn't deny that he enjoyed Shizuka's company; however, as with Akira, she wasn't around enough to count.

Therefore, Makino was appointed as Rui's favorite lunch (and sometimes dinner) date.

Makino had a good head on her shoulders- she was practical and witty, though sometimes stubborn as hell. She always had something interesting to say, and genuinely appreciated every mealtime situation.

Rui loved to take Tsukushi out to lunch. They always had fun together, and she was the only girl he ever felt he could really, _really_ connect with. Tsukushi provided Rui with so much- she was a great listener and advice giver, and seemed to know when he needed her to speak up or stay silent. He poured much of his deepest secrets to her; insecurities about his future, irritation at Tsukasa, even several musings of the beautiful Shizuka's happiness. No matter what, Tsukushi was there. And after a while, how could he help but fall at least slightly in love with her?

Makino Tsukushi was a genuinely strong person; he couldn't resist that. He knew that they could be happy together; he knew that they would work out. But he also knew that Tsukushi was utterly and completely in love with Tsukasa, and vice versa. He knew that they were meant to be together. He knew that he could take that, and was happy for her.

Even if he couldn't be the number one man in her life, she would forever be one of the leading ladies of his.

"Hanazawa Rui!" He stood up, iron chair scraping the concrete behind him. Tsukushi was sprinting toward him, breathless, still in a tacky grease-stained apron left over from her least job. Reaching him, she keeled over. "I'm s-sorry," she panted, bent over, hands on her knees. "Were you waiting long? I'm so, so sorry..."

Rui shook his head and smiled, and pulled out a chair for her. "Long day at work?" he asked. Tsukushi sat down, a scowl marring her pretty face.

"Dumb jerk of a boss..." she agreed, and the two eased into another long afternoon of food, comfort, and companionship.


	6. C6 Girl Time

Girl Time:

Pairing/Main Focus: YukiTsukushi

--

Yuki sighed and dusted off her hands. She was done for the day; after eight grueling hours at the shop, she could finally go home and unwind. Or not, she thought, glancing up at the single black-rimmed clock face. It was already 6:15, and she had a dinner date with Tsukushi at 6:30.

Quickly, she untied her apron, hung it up, and collected her bags from the back room. She waved good-bye to Okami-san and hastily fluffed up her hair. If she hurried, she could make the 6:20 bus.

Black heels tapping insistently, she half ran to the bus stop, arriving just as the lumbering machine growled to a stop. She nodded her grateful thanks to the young man (not bad, actually) who stepped aside, offering his seat. She leaned back and closed her eyes for the brief ride to the nearby shopping arcade.

Recently, Yuki had begun to feel so overwhelmed. Between balancing work, school, and chasing Nishikado-san, she felt like she barely had any time for herself, let alone her friends. This would be the first outing for her and Tsukushi in weeks.

Idly, Yuki wondered how Tsukushi must feel. Things must be much worse for her, what with Tsukasa preparing for his upcoming trip to America. She knew her friend was doing her best to spend as much time as possible with the boy before departure. Yuki liked Tsukasa. Sure, he was arrogant, but he was a nice boy at heart- and he took care of Tsukushi.

And though Yuki did feel guilty for taking couple-time away from the two, she was also secretly relieved to finally have Tsukushi to herself, if only for a couple hours. After days and days of turmoil, it'd be nice to have girl-time again, just the two of them.

The bus screeched to a stop, and Yuki hopped up, disembarking the vehicle. She crossed the street to Kuriya, their favorite café... Now, where was she?

"Yuki!" Yuki turned, eyes searching. There! Tsukushi was standing on a stone bench, waving frantically. Yuki waved back and made her way to the grinning girl.

"Long time no see, huh?" She greeted.

Tsukushi grinned, and led her to a table. "It's really been too long... So start talking!"

Yuki looked up, puzzled. "Talk? About what?"

"Everything," Tsukushi exclaimed. "Actually, I'm not sure we'll have enough time to properly cover everything... But start now! School, finals, boys... Are you over Nishikado-san yet, by the way?" Both girls laughed as Yuki playfully nudged her friend.

In a matter of minutes, the two were back to their old ways. Weeks of separation were erased; the friendship was that easy for Yuki and Tsukushi. As it should be in every serious relationship, the two always somehow managed to make time for each other... Even if only for a short while.


	7. C7 Changes

Changes:

Pairing/Main Focus: TsukushiTsukasa

--

They were sprawled out on the grass, loosely entangled in each other's limbs. Her back was flush against the trunk of the tree, legs outstretched in front of her. His head was in her lap, eyes closed, fast asleep. She picked up her hand and brushed back a coil of dark curls. It jumped stubbornly back into place, and she stifled a giggle. Her head fell back as she gazed up at the clear blue sky. Normally, she hated such couple-like cuteness, but it was such a beautiful day...

How far they'd come, she mused. Just last year, he was just another big-headed pompous jerk with way too much money in his hands. Now he was, well, a still rich, _slightly_ smaller-headed pompous jerk. But in terms of Domyoji Tsukasa, this seemingly small change indicated something much bigger. How, she questioned, was it possible for one person to have changed so much in so short a time? Especially in one so set in his ways as he?

He had hated her, she knew. He hated her impudence, her temper, her obvious "poor-ness". But then she had punched him, and he had fallen in love with her. That made him nicer, she supposed, but only to her; he was still incredibly arrogant to others. She didn't like that at all.

But as they had spent more and more time together- often unwillingly on her part- he had lost some of his usual rudeness, some of the confidence. She was able to keep him on his toes- he could never assume anything with her. He was still the same Domyoji Tsukasa; just with some manners.

Many times she had wondered why he had changed. He was obviously perfectly happy with that old ignorant self. After months and months of pondering, Hanazawa Rui finally spelled it out for her. "He changed for you, Makino. He wanted to become a better person for you." Deep down, she knew, she had wanted this. She had wanted him to develop into a person she could actually respect, care for, and love. He had responded to that desire in the best way he could. It was a long, hard journey, she knew, but just look at them now.

Tsukasa shifted in her lap, responding to her happiness. Long lashes fluttered open, and he looked up at her. "Oi, Makino. Why're you smiling? There's nothing to be happy about. I was asleep the whole time; nothing much could've happened." He got up and stretched, offering his hand to pull her up. "Come on, let's go. Kaede wants to go over wedding plans."

Makino accepted his hand and ducked her head, smiling hugely to herself. Change is never expected, nor anticipated, but it always happens. Sometimes, she admitted, change is disastrous. But other times, it all works out for the best.


	8. C8 Public Transportation

HYD Drabbles C.8: Public Transportation

Pairing/Main Focus: TsukushiTsukasa

--

Tsukasa hated, hated, _hated_ the public transportation system. The bus, in particular, was the bane of his life. Uncomfortable plastic butt-shaped seats, unsanitary safety bars, and the expectation for him to manually express his desire to disembark- it was absolutely insane. He just couldn't understand the motives of the thousands who rode every day. Why volunteer yourself for such pain?

Plus, the people- all the weirdos looking at him as if _he_ were the most disgusting creature on earth… As if _they_ had the right to say anything. The old hag to his left, the one with the lazy eye that unnervingly seemed to always be watching him. The respectable, well-dressed businessman reading a teeny-bopper fashion magazine in the far corner of the vehicle. Even the college kid right across of him, proudly picking at the strap of his very un-masculine "mandals"- all these characters drove Tsukasa absolutely insane.

Why, then, did he even bother? He certainly didn't need to save the money, nor did he really care about saving the earth. So why?

Knowing Tsukasa, it was to make a point. To make good on a challenge, particularly one issued by long-term girlfriend Makino Tsukushi. Just a week ago, the two of them were bickering pettily, as usual. Makino voiced her opinion of his total "rich boy incompetence." Tsukasa, of course, callously had to defend himself ("I can do anything you can, wench!"). To this, Makino simply told him to utilize the bus system the next time he came to see her. Stubborn as ever, he gladly agreed to the challenge.

Tsukasa understood the basics of catching the bus- who didn't? He did not, however, realize the complications that arose with the need to transfer. Luckily, the Domyoji henchmen were always around. Two urgent cell phone calls later, Tsukasa found himself on the right bus headed home.

"Next stop is…" Tsukasa perked up eagerly. Next stop was to Makino's complex- thank God. Tsukasa sighed heavily, raising a calloused hand to massage his temples. Was this even worth it? Just to make a single stupid point?

As Tsukasa stepped off the dusty steps down, he immediately caught the worried eyes of poor-girl Makino. With a cocky smile, an arrogant tilt of the head, he decided.

"Where were you?" Makino cried, approaching the broad figure. "You were supposed to be here two hours ago! I was waiting for you all morning! Why didn't you answer my calls? Did you get off at the wrong stop? I can't believe I trusted you, alone, on the bus… What was I thinking?"

Tsukasa didn't answer her, just leaned down to silence her worries with a kiss.

Obviously, it was well worth the effort.


End file.
